Kido Uzumaki
WIP Kido Uzumaki (''うずまきキド, Uzumaki Kido) ''is a former shinobi of Ishigakure until his transfer to Sunagakure after a scandal in which he and his teammates of Team Bastian were blamed. As a genin he possessed abilities unique yet replaceable causing him to have a bitter and arrogant attitude until sometime into his introdcution to Team Tensō. Background Since his Father died when he was young, Kido was raised single handedly by his Mother, Miyuki Uzumaki, whom spoilt and praised him throughout his entire life. Even though she was averse to him becoming a ninja she still trained him in the ways of the Uzumaki clan prior to him entering the academy. In doing so, Kido's proficiency with chakra control was noticed. During his time in the academy he had no troubles with exams or tests and always successfully performed any jutsus asked of him. Despite this, his classmates avoided him due to them being jealous of his skills and his arrogant attitude, finding it unbecoming and dislikeable. However when he proved to lack skill in combat and genjutsu his classmates taunted him and held it over him until they graduated. Personality Due to him being spoilt and praised as a young child he developed an arrogant attitude. Even so he is very aware of his faults and weaknesses because of the taunting he suffered from his classmates which caused him to have a very bitter and rude personality. Despite this, Kido has never felt jealous or envious towards anyone who possessed better skills than he possessed. Appearance Kido has coquelicot red eyes which he comments to have inherited from his father and the charecteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan which is layered and sticks up and lies flat in different areas. His outfit consists of a black semi-loose tshirt, light grey pants and black sandals. During his time with Ishigakure he wore his forehead protector around his neck, however with his transfer to Sunagakure he refused to wear another one ever again and decided to wear a black leather belt chocker instead. As he went on more missions with Team Tasaina he began to wear a light grey hooded shawl over top of his usual outfits due to his mild dislike for sand. Abilities As an Uzumaki, Kido possesses an incredibly strong life force, granting him a potentially long lifespan. This also enables him to recover from injuries and exhaustion is short periods of time. As he is able to perform the Heal Bite, he has the ability to heal and rejuvenate his allies. Even though he can use the Adamantine Sealing Chains and also create variations of it, it is unknown if Kido can perform the fūinjutsu that his clan is most famed for; it is assumed however that he would be able to due to his proficiency with chakra control. Chakra Control and Medical Ninjutsu From a young age Kido proved to have an advanced level of chakra control allowing him to provide the exact amount of chakra needed for almost any jutsu he performed. Due to this he learned the basics of medical ninjutsu and excelled in it, being able to increase the speed of a body's natural healing process. However, unlike Sakura Haruno he always had trouble with utilising and identifying genjutsu which caused him to be unable to release himself and his teammates from it. Nature Transformation He can also use Water Realease . He commonly applies this skill to supplement his medical skills as he lacks training to use it within combat. With it, he is able to treat poison related injuries or act as a contingency plan againts enemy attacks, healing himself and others. Stats Part I -TO COME AS THE STORY PROGRESSES- Trivia *The name Kido loosely translates to "Wooden Floor", a symbolic representation of how he's the ground beneath his teammates feet, the one person they rely on for his medical skills and intelligence. Category:DRAFT Category:Male Category:Ishigakure Category:Uzumaki Category:Konohagakure Category:Original Character